Prolonged Seperation
by Jaggedlightning has a Bazooka
Summary: After finding that the Lone Wanderer has left the Capitol Wasteland, Amata pursues him relentlessly into the Mojave desert. She finally finds him alone in The Divide. ONESHOT


After finding that the Lone Wanderer has left the Capitol Wasteland, Amata pursues him relentlessly into the Mojave desert. She finally finds him alone in The Divide.

 **Just a little something I thought of while visiting The Divide I didn't give the Lone Wanderer an actual name, so forgive me.**

Amata had waited nearly six years for this.

After she had gotten everyone to agree that opening up Vault 101 for trading and exploring the wasteland was the best for them, there had been only one man on her mind.

Him.

He had been exiled by her, and although that ordeal had been at least six years ago, she still felt guilty. She had sensed a sort of...Change in him when he had responded to her emergency transmission. Ah, yes. She remembered the day when he stepped into the makeshift headquarters that she and the others had set up; how happy she had been to see him, and how deeply unhappy he seemed to be.

Everything had happened so fast, It was a wonder that he had been able to fix everything; her father stepping down, and Amata assuming command of the Vault. That's when she had exiled him.

He didn't even appear to be shocked. But she saw the spark of familiarity she always saw in his eyes dissipate in that instant. He'd let out a rough, sarcastic kind of laugh; and she would never forget the words he said to her that day. "Fuck you, then." He had snarled. "I don't need you _assholes_ anyway. Thanks for nothing."

Then he had glared at Amata, a kind of hatred forming in his gaze; then he left without another word. He no longer saw her as a friend, she was sure of it. But she felt that she was doing the right thing, he had clearly changed. What if he had been a danger to the Vault? She was the Overseer now. She was supposed to protect the Vault, and she felt exiling him had been best. She'll never know if that was best or not, though.

She knew he had changed drastically in the short time she had with him while he was there, yes, but she really didn't know that his father had died less than two days before his return to Vault 101. Maybe he changed before then, though. Maybe he had changed within weeks of leaving the Vault. Maybe his father's death broke him. She wouldn't know because she wouldn't be able to ask him.

 _He wasn't in the Capitol Wasteland anymore._

Or so she was told by Sarah Lyons, the Lone Wanderer's former commander. Amata was shocked that he'd left. Where else was there to go? To her, the Capitol Wasteland was still vast and new. She couldn't ever imagine leaving. But she could imagine the Lone Wanderer leaving.

She could imagine him leaving because after asking around about him, she had finally come to realize how broken he had become. But his brokenness seemed almost beautiful to her in a way. He had been a selfless, almost sacrificial man. He had done everything from rescuing wasteland survivors who had been taken captive by the Super Mutants to destroying the Enclave from within.

Amata couldn't help but feel proud of her former best friend. Were there romantic feelings she harbored for him? Maybe. That's how she felt, anyway. Part of her still clung to the idea that he was fine now, that he was still that handsome young man who had beat up Butch and his Tunnel Snakes after he caught them making fun of her in the hallway before they took their G.O.A.T. exams.

That was a damn pipe dream now, of course. But life had to go on, didn't it?

Besides, she was here now. After a year of traveling to the Mojave wasteland, Amata had finally made it. It had taken some digging, of course, but when she began hearing about the good deeds of a man only known as the 'Courier' she could only assume it was him. After being tipped off by a gang member from The Kings, she went to visit the Lucky 38 Casino.

She had high hopes of finding him there, though all she had found was a room in the presidential suite filled with an interesting assortment of individuals. A woman named Veronica told her that the Courier, had gone to a place called The Divide; and that he went there often. He never brought anyone when he decided to go there, though. Veronica told Amata that "He always said that it was a place he had to visit alone."

 _Alone_.

Alone was a good word to describe how he must have felt after being exiled from his own home after his father had died. Amata would bet money on it that he left the Capitol Wasteland because he /felt/ alone. She couldn't blame him, it was partially her fault. She shouldn't have exiled him, and now she was beginning to hate herself for it. She should have invited him with open arms back into the Vault. She could have helped him; he had been her best friend. They grew up together. How could she have been so blind to his pain? Some best friend she was.

So here she was, standing at what seemed to be the entrance to The Divide. She carefully surveyed the probably tetanus infested wreckage and a shiver ran down her spine as words written in red crossed her line of sight 'You can go home, Courier'. Why would he go to such a seemingly hostile place? Amata merely shook her head, opened the old and rusty bus door, and entered The Divide.

It was only a short time later that a barren, haunted looking landscape filled her vision. It was a massive canyon that stretched for miles and miles, with red lights fading in and out in the distance. The cold wind chilled her to the bone. She hoped that he hadn't ventured too far into The Divide, because as much as she wanted to see him, this was brand new to her. It was like her first day out of the Vault back in D.C. New territory, new threats, new ways to die. Amata was smart enough to understand that. If anything, she could sit and wait for him to return.

She began to take careful but confident steps forward, hoping that her now armored Vault 101 jumpsuit and her assault rifle would be enough to protect her should she come across someone hostile. Or something.

But a few steps later and she stopped dead in her tracks.

There he was, standing out on a rock that hung over the edge of the canyon, staring out into the nothingness in front of him. It was him; she was sure of it.

Amata retired her assault rifle and began to walk casually up to him, trying not to startle him. But when she came to a stop near where he stood, she didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. What _could_ she say, anyway? 'Hey, remember me? We were best friends when we lived in Vault 101 but I exiled you. Sorry about that.' That wouldn't be right at all. Instead, she stood petrified, frozen to the spot.

The man in front of her let out a deep sigh. "If you're here to kill me, go ahead. I won't stop you." His voice rang deep and clear over the wind howling in her ears. It had been so long since she'd heard his voice she almost cried out with joy.

Amata waited a few seconds before replying. "Why would I do that?" She asked him, and immediately, the Lone Wanderer tensed up, his posture no longer taking a stooped over and broken look, but rather an on edge stance. He immediately turned around, and for the first time in forever, Amatas' eyes locked dead on with his.

They stood there for a moment or two, just staring at each other. Honestly, he looked dumbfounded. "What are you doing here?" The Lone Wanderer asked with a hint of anger in his voice. Amata just shook her head. "What do you think I'm doing here?" She asked, and she stepped forward, letting her arms wrap tightly around him. The Lone Wanderer tensed up immediately; and he almost pushed her away. But he didn't. It took a few seconds, but he began to welcome her hug and he threw his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

He hadn't felt her arms around him in ages. He hadn't had a _genuine hug_ from _anyone_ in ages. It felt good, though he probably wouldn't ever admit it. He had been turned into a cold, unforgiving character. But inside, he wanted to do good, to help. A spark of decency, one would say.

" _God, Amata_.." He murmured, the impending hatred and anger he felt towards her melting away at her mere touch. He couldn't be angry with her; because at the end of the day, not only did he know that she had only tried to protect the interests of the Vault and he understood that, but they also grew up together.

They were best friends and it had taken a while, but in his eyes, he still saw her as a friend who was showing him some much needed comfort right now. Amata was always stubborn, and she sure as hell wouldn't have let the space between the east and west coasts stop her. He should have known that.

Amata pulled away from him for a moment, to look up at him. It was then she realized how broken and weathered he _looked_ never mind his drastic personality change. For god's sake; he was only twenty five. Dark bags shown under his eyes from countless nights without rest. A few premature wrinkles here and there, but what really caught her eye was the small hairs of gray that showed on his temples. They were small, and maybe only two or three on each side, but if one paid attention, they would see them. Sure enough, they were there. "

What happened to you..?" She murmured quietly, reaching up to now wrap her arms around his neck. "A lot of stuff.." The Lone Wanderer only whispered back. He was right, words really couldn't describe what he had been through. The horrors of the wasteland, the people he'd killed. But most importantly, watching as his father collapsed and died in the radiation filled chamber back at Project Purity. _That_ memory has, and always will haunt him for the rest of his life, no matter how short or long it may turn out to be.

"You know.." He murmured after a moment. "I didn't think you cared enough to come all the way out here to me." He said seriously, because he figured that she had moved on after exiling him. But he should have known that she couldn't have moved on. He knew Amata better than that. Maybe the wasteland really had changed how he saw the few friends he had.

Amata shook her head. "I would give anything for things to have been different." She replied softly, pulling him closer in yet another hug. He needed this. They needed this. They needed to talk out what happened and heal the rift that had been torn between them by fate.

"I know I was angry...But I understood after about a day or so. It was a tough decision...And I can't blame you for it...It hurt like hell. My..Intention was to fix what was going on and stay. Go back inside the Vault and never, ever come back out. I wanted to forget the outside ever existed, Amata..." He closed his eyes tightly as unwanted tears pricked in his eyes.

The Lone Wanderer wasn't a crier, but this was Amata, and the subject of his father was a sore spot still, even after six years. "My father had died no less than two days before I got back to Megaton and received your emergency transmission. I didn't even stop to grieve. I got my gear and went straight to the Vault. I wanted to help...Even after I left, I knew that if you ever needed my help again I would damn sure come running. It takes a lot to get rid of me for good..I don't leave behind my family.." He let out a shaky sigh, and wiped the wetness away from his eyes quickly. "But...I am sorry for what I said when I left. Don't take it personal. I was sad and angry. I'm sure you can understand that." The man continued.

Amata only nodded, and pulled away from him again, letting her hand slowly stroke the hairs on the back of his neck, sending chills and shivers throughout his body. "Don't ever think that I haven't already forgiven you for it." Amata replied, and then went silent for a moment.

"I love you." She said finally, and the Lone Wanderer couldn't have been happier. He wasn't shocked; he loved her too. He loved her so, so much, and one of the reasons why he had wanted to go back and stay in the Vault is that he knew she would be there to listen to him, to heal his wounds both seen and unseen. He knew that his best friend would make his pain go away. Amata would do anything for him, just as he would do anything for her. It was perfect. Mutual.

"I love you, too." He replied, the smallest of smiles slowly taking shape on his face; and he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss that was long overdue. Never mind the hugs. The kiss made his pain go away, completely. He knew that with Amata back in his life, he could finally begin the healing process with the woman he loved. He would never be the same, as in, he would never turn out the way he should have, had he not left the Vault, but maybe it was better that way. Their lives certainly had always been interesting.

Amata on the other hand, was filled with happiness and longing as he kissed her. They'd had sort of a relationship in the Vault. She had felt something was there, and had been deeply saddened the first time he left, but now they were finally able to share the love she knew they both felt for each other.

Maybe everything would be alright in the end. She would follow this man to the ends of the earth if she had to, and while their lives had been changed and almost re-shaped by the wasteland, she wouldn't trade it for the world. The kiss lasted a minute more, and she pulled away, laughing softly as she noticed the deep blush on the Lone Wanderer's face. "Come on..." She said softly, "Let's leave..I believe you have some friends to introduce me to."

"Oh, so you've met them." He said with a light chuckle. "Come on..There's a lot I want to show you." He stepped down off of the rock, and held out his hand, which Amata happily took, lacing their fingers together as she did so. Things were already turning out the way she had hoped.

She had expected a kind of verbal confrontation or fight, but maybe it was the fact that she was there and she wasn't someone else being the reason that he didn't blow up at her. Either way, she was set on healing her best friend, now future lover no matter what it took.

Maybe the Lone Wanderer's Lonesome Road didn't have to be so lonesome after all.

 **Liked it? Hated it? Let me know. I have to say, I'm quite happy with how this turned out.**


End file.
